Some Songs of Sirius Insanity
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: Sirius gets bored when the other Marauders are otherwise occupied and he decides to pester Miss Lily Evans. And when they fall in love, everything falls into place, until it all falls apart. NOW FINISHED!
1. Hold On

_**A/N**_ This is a Lily and Sirius story based off of the songs on my iPod. Each chapter is obviously a different song. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the wonderful wizarding world.

**Chapter 1: Hold On**

_We don't have time left to regret_

_It will take more then common sense_

_So stop your wandering, take a stand_

'_Cause there's more to life than just to live_

A shadow passed over her Transfiguration essay. However, instead of continuing on its merry way, it stayed in place. She groaned inwardly.

"Go away, Potter!" Lily Evans said without even bothering to look up. "You're blocking my light." He chuckled a very un-Potterish chuckle. Lily glanced at him and was surprised to see-instead of her regular stalker, James Potter- Sirius Black. He flashed his crooked grin at her and his grey eyes lit up as he sat down beside her.

"Now, Evans, "he chided, "you're by the lake on a beautiful Saturday morning, doing homework that isn't due for another week and a half. Do you see anything wrong with that? Why aren't you out living life?" She glared at him.

"Black, can't you go pester your friends and leave me alone?" she begged.

"No, I cannot. James left for the weekend to go to his sister's wedding. Remus is in the Hospital Wing experiencing the after-effects of his time of the month. Peter is in the kitchen fattening up his already fat self. Besides, pestering Lily Evans is my second favorite sport. Right after Quidditch. You know, speaking of Quidditch, do you-"

"-Shut up! Go away! Leave me alone! Anything to stop hearing you talk!" Lily yelled, interrupting him,

"See! It's so fun annoying you! Come on, Evans, do something with me! I'm bored! Let's go to Hogsmeade!" Lily blanched. It's common knowledge that if Sirius Black is bored the school is danger of being blown up.

"Please, Evans? Everyone else is at Hogsmeade!" He begged. Lily looked at him and sighed in defeat. The Sirius Black Puppy Dog Eyes is irresistible, even if you hate Sirius Black. He grinned as she rolled up her essay and slipped it into her bag. Sirius jumped up. It was hard for her not to reflect his perfectly contagious smile, but she resisted.

She slid her bag over her should and brushed past him, allowing herself a small smile.

"Wait up! Evans, where are you going?" Sirius asked as he followed her into the castle.

"To my room. Where you can't bother me. 'Cause you know, guys aren't allowed in girls' dormitories. " Sirius scoffed.

"You must have heard the rumors, I've been in the girls' dormitories before," he said. Lily shot him a disgusted glare.

"You mean to say they're true? Wow, that's not really something to be proud of."

"It is when I'm one of the first to accomplish it." Lily groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't share the secret art with Potter." Sirius grinned at her.

"That's exactly what I did." They had arrived at the Prefects' dormitory and they entered the common room bickering.

"Just stay in here. I promise I'll be back in five minutes, okay? Just don't come in." He planted himself at the edge of the couch as she walked into her room, praying that he did as she asked.

"So, don't you ever get tired of just sitting around, doing your homework, and just being the perfect student?" Sirius asked Lily as they walked down the streets, licking the ice cream they had bought from a street vendor. Behind them floated the many purchases Sirius had made at Zonko's.

"Don't you ever get tired of being the obnoxious, irresponsible prankster?" Lily countered. Sirius scoffed.

"As if. Who could possibly get tired of that?" Lily cleared her throat and he grinned.

"Besides you. You're a classification of your own. You're a genetic abnormality.

"Gee, thanks, Black. Tell me how you really feel," she said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm just saying. You never have fun. You have like a perfect routine and you never stray from it. You do everything perfectly. You do all of your work, you're in bed on time, and I don't think you've broken a single rule in your life! Why don't you live?" Sirius demanded. Lily glared at him.

"I do live! I'm living right now!" she argued. Sirius snorted.

"No, right now, you're walking through Hogsmeade eating ice cream with a guy you hate. Living is like, walking through Hogsmeade after curfew with the guy you love. That's living."

"Except I'm not in love with anybody."

"Because you haven't let yourself fall in love." Lily stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You've totally given up on love because it would stray you too far from your routine. Then you'd have to care about someone other than yourself. You'd have to care about something other than your perfection. You're scared of that. You don't even have enough faith in yourself to let yourself fall in love. So you've given up on it," Sirius watched her carefully to see how his words effected her.

"I could fall in love…if I wanted to," Lily said quietly.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Evans."

"**Hold On" Jonas Brothers**

_**A/N Alrighty, so if you really truly love me, which I'm sure that all of you do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU! BUT I ONLY LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW! HAHA…just kidding, I love you even if you don't review. :D**_


	2. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

**Chapter 2: Live Like There's No Tomorrow**

_If time came to end today_

_And we left too many things to say_

_If we could turn it back_

_What would we want to change_

_Now's the time to take a chance_

_C'mon we gotta make a stand_

_What have we got to lose_

_The choice is in our hands_

Lily glanced around the room at the mess. Dirty Quidditch robes lay all over. One area was littered with books and piles of papers. Another had food wrappers strewn across the floor. But the one that she was standing in was by far the worst. Dirty jeans, empty boxes, half-opened books, three broken wands, and Merlin knows what the thing by the bed was. She sighed and climbed over the pile of socks and onto the bed.

"Sirius!" she whispered. The figure in the bed stirred a little but continued to sleep. She glanced at the door. Any time now someone could come in and report her. He was still asleep. She had the chance to just forget it and go back to sleep. She thought back to what he had said earlier.

_You never have fun….why don't you live? _

"Sirius! Wake up!" She hit his head and he rolled over, letting out a light snore.

"Dear Merlin, Sirius Black wake up!" She grabbed his pillow from under his head and slapped his head with it. He jumped up and sleepily wiped his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Evans?" He peered closely at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep." He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"Evans, it's two-thirty. Why are you here?"

"I thought about what you said and you were right. I don't have fun. I don't live. So I decided you could help me." Sirius groaned.

"Help you what?"

"Live." He snorted and flopped backwards, taking his pillow from her hands.

"You're crazy. Go back to bed."

"Sirius, please." He glanced up at her through half-opened eyes.

"You just called me Sirius. You're being for real aren't you?" She nodded. He sighed and sat back up.

"Fine, let me get dressed and I'll help you 'live'." Lily nodded and crawled off his bed and turned around, waiting for him to change.

"Uh…Black, no offense or anything, but you do realize we're standing in front of a giant painting? Not the kitchen," Lily pointed out. Sirius stared at her in shock.

"Evans, have you ever been to the kitchen?" he questioned. She shook her head.

"Do you know where it is?" Again, she shook her head.

"You've gone to Hogwarts for seven years. How the hell do you not know where the kitchen is?" She shrugged.

"Well, lesson number one. This is the kitchen. It's behind the giant painting. Just tickle the pear."

"Wait…tickle the what?" He gestured to the painting.

"Tickle the pear!" She sighed and decided to humor him. She reached forward and tickled the pear. She watched in surprise as the painting moved aside to reveal the large kitchen and many house-elves, busy at work.

"Voila, the kitchen!" Sirius said. He led her inside and motioned to one of the elves.

"Hey, Mali, can you get the lady here some chocolate and maybe some apple pie for me?" he asked. She nodded happily and hurried off. He looked over at Lily and grinned.

"It's cool, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"This…this has been down here all this time?" Sirius nodded.

"How do you think me and James get all the food for our awesome parties?" She shrugged.

"I figured you got it the same way you got the firewhiskey. Illegally." Sirius smiled.

"Don't worry. Nothing we do is necessarily illegal," he said. Lily looked at skeptically.

"You're an unregistered Animagus. That's illegal. So is James and Peter. That's illegal." Sirius stared at her in shock.

"You…you…how did you know that?"

"Please, I'm not stupid. You guys disappear every month with Remus. You can't go as humans, he'd kill you. Not to mention, all of your ridiculous nicknames. You're going around telling everyone what kind of Animagus you are but unfortunately we're surrounded by morons. Nobody else has figured it out yet."

"You're incredibly smart, you know that, right?" Lily shrugged and smiled appreciatively. Before she could reply, Mali reappeared with a two plates. On one, a large piece of the most delicious-looking chocolate cake on the planet. On the other, the heftiest piece of apple pie in existence. Lily raised her eyebrows at the large portion on Sirius's plate. He shrugged.

"We've been down here before. They know how much I eat." They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their desserts before Lily spoke again.

"So is this what it feels like? To be somewhere you're not supposed to be?" she asked. Sirius shrugged.

"How do you feel?"

"All tingly, like excited and kinda happy. But then I have like this little piece of doubt inside of me that's saying we're going to get caught." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. The little piece of doubt gets smaller every time you do it, but as long as it's still there, you're safe. The second that doubt disappears you're in trouble. You're overconfident and that's when you get caught."

"I take it that's why the Marauders are caught so often?" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, it's mainly my fault. I tend to get a little cocky." Lily snorted.

"Yeah, just a little," she replied sarcastically.

"So, are you glad you decided to live today?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, this was fun. I mean, it wasn't so bad. I thought things would go disastrously, but they didn't."

"You still have to make it to your dorm alive," Sirius pointed out. Lily laughed.

"I think I'll be okay."

"Oh, look who's getting cocky now," Sirius teased her. She smiled and handed him her plate.

"I can't possibly finish the rest. What do I do with it?" Instead of handing it to one of the elves like she expected, he picked up her fork and began eating it.

"I'll finish it off." Lily stared at him, slightly repulsed but amazed at the same time.

"You just ate the biggest piece of apple pie known to mankind. How can you eat the rest of my cake too?" Sirius shrugged.

"It's a talent."

They stopped in front of the Prefects' dorm.

"Well, this is your stop," Sirius said to her. She smiled.

"Yep, thanks for walking with me."

"You do realize that the only two people who would have gotten on to you are gone? James is at home, and you were with me. All of the teachers were asleep." Lily laughed.

"Shut up, Black. Don't make me give you detention for being out after curfew." Sirius snorted.

"Wouldn't Professor McGonagall just love to hear about how you just happened to be sleep walking around at the exact same time that I was out? What a coincidence. Oh, and I guess she'd find it a little strange that you found me in the kitchen. You know, the last place you would look." Lily giggled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Go home, Black." He grinned.

"Good night, Evans."

"Whatever." She stepped into the dorm and shut the door, not looking back to see the small smile resting on Sirius's face.

"**Live Like There's No Tomorrow" Selena Gomez**

_**A/N So, that's one of my favoritest songs ever…just kidding. It's a cool song. Not my favorite, but it's a good one. Anyways, so Lily's going to live now and I'm a little afraid…I love SIRIUS BLACK! Granted, not as much as Ellen does (I LOVE YOU ELLEN), but I do love him. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TALK ABOUT HOW AWESOME YOU ARE IF YOU DO! :D**_


	3. Highway To Hell

**Chapter 3: Highway to Hell**

_I'm on a highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

"Miss Evans, Mr. Black, I'd like to see the two of you in my office immediately please." Everyone stared at the two. Lily stood up from the table where she was sitting with her friends. She glanced over at Sirius, who was surrounded by his fan club. The entire Great Hall was silent as they watched the two follow Professor McGonagall out.

They were quiet as they walked down the corridors, following the professor to her office. When they arrived, the two sat across from her and stared at her, confused.

"I was told that the two of you were roaming the halls last night. Together. And it wasn't because you were patrolling, Miss Evans. A leisurely trip to the kitchen is not within the job description." Lily groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"The pictures talk and were rather delighted to be turning in the 'Perfect Prefect' as they phrased it," McGonagall continued.

"Professor, it was my fault. I…uh…offered to help her on her rounds since James is gone. I tricked her into going down to the kitchens with me," Sirius said, hoping to protect Lily's perfect record.

"I believe you, Mr. Black. However, you both have detention tonight. Two hours." Lily's head shot up.

"Professor? I can't have detention, it will-"

"-Don't worry," McGonagall interrupted, "as long as you both show up, I won't put it on your records." Lily sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much, Professor! Oh, thank you! I promise I won't let it happen again!" Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile and gestured for the two to leave. They both stood and exited the office.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Lily turned to Sirius. "I thought you said we wouldn't get caught!" she demanded. He ignored her and walked over to one of the paintings. He pulled out his wand and held the tip of it against the painting.

"The Marauders wander the corridors all night at least three times a week. None of you have ever snitched on us. Why did you this time?" He demanded. The man in the picture sighed.

"Dear Merlin, Severus Snape saw the two of you wandering about. He couldn't very well snitch on you himself, or he'd get in trouble for roaming as well. So he went to me and told me to do it or he'd blast me off the wall. He wouldn't be able to because I have a fair few of charms on me, but I decided to humor the poor boy. Don't worry, I told Slughorn about him and he's in plenty of trouble as well." Sirius cursed under his breath but stowed his wand back in his robes. He turned back to Lily, who was muttering furiously under her breath.

"I can't believe this. I have detention. I'm going on the wrong path. Soon, I'm going to end up in Azkaban. Oh Merlin, I'm on the path of no return. I'm in trouble. Oh this absolutely terrible. I'm going to-"

"-Yeah, you're on the highway to hell, big deal. It's detention and it's not going on your record. Besides, the only reason we got caught was because that git Snivellus was stalking you again." Lily glared at him.

"Stop calling him that! It's rude!" Sirius chuckled, but it was devoid of all mirth.

"And what he called you isn't? Why do you still defend him? He made his choice. He picked a side and it wasn't yours. Why do you still stick up for him?"

"Because, I remain loyal, no matter what happens. He was under peer pressure!"

"NO, Lily, he wasn't! He chose the Death Eaters! That was him choosing! He wasn't under pressure! He just didn't want to be on your side and he made that obvious! He gave up on you!"

"He didn't give up. And I don't think that was his final choice." Sirius threw his hands in the air, frustrated.

"Lily! Are you daft? You refuse to see the good in the best people but you make up the good in the worst people!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she screamed.

"Snape doesn't give a crap about you anymore! He supports the Death Eaters! He supports Lord Voldemort and you're defending him! While people like James pull a couple of harmless pranks and they're immediately the root of all evil!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Oh, is that what this is about? Honestly! I don't hate James because he pulls pranks! I hate him because he's an irresponsible, moronic, egotistical prat!"

"AT LEAST HE ISN'T EVIL!"

"You bastard! I can't believe I even thought you were capable of being nice! Get away from me, Black! And stay away!" She turned on her heel and stomped away. The man from the painting Sirus had assaulted snorted.

"You could have handled that one a little better, mate," he said. Sirius snarled and stormed off.

Sirius looked over at Lily. She was slumped over in her desk, a book in front of her. He could tell she wasn't reading it, though. She had entered the detention room quietly and hadn't said a word to him. The silence that had been going on for an hour was starting to kill him. He thought about pulling out the two-way mirror and calling up James but decided against it. He'd want to know why Lily was in detention and then Sirius would have to tell him that the two had been hanging out. The last thing he needed right now was for James to be mad at him too. He glanced over at her again. She was watching him closely; her eyes rimmed red, telling him that she'd been crying. He'd made her cry. As soon as they locked eyes, she turned away.

"I'm sorry." He said loudly. She glanced over at him again.

"You should be," she replied stiffly.

"I am. Very sorry. I shouldn't have said half of things I did. It was wrong."

"Yes, actually, it was."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"That's nice."

"You have to know I'm being serious. I never apologize to anyone. For anything."

"Of course I know you're being serious. You're always being Sirius," she joked. He stared at her.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"I wish you hadn't said those things," she said.

"I know. I shouldn't have."

"I know…yeah, you're forgiven." Sirius smiled.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Awesome!" Lily looked at him.

"I'm not really on the highway to hell, am I?" Sirius snorted.

"No way. You'd have to be like me for your entire life to even make it near that highway." Lily smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"**Highway to Hell" ACDC**

_**A/N Alrighty, so detention. That's some fun stuff right there*. Haha, I would know :D (*note: sarcasm is used here) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter…it kinda cracked me up when Sirius was like "At least he isn't evil!" Anyways, I think a tornado is coming so I'm gonna go grab my broomstick and play Quidditch! Love you guys!**_

**Also, I promised to praise your awesomeness if you reviewed so here it goes:**

LoveHarryPotterForever, Kruvzkaya, Loslote, **and **TheOneBehindItAll YOU** ARE SO AMAZINGLY AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVING REVIEWS! I WOULD WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON…BUT THAT'D BE WEIRD! YOUR AWESOMENESS ASTOUNDS ME!**

_**~Rebecca~**_


	4. Blow

**Chapter 4: Blow**

_Dance_

_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-Aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me_

"Alright, step two in your 'I'm Gonna Live Life' plan is going to a party," Sirius told Lily. He was sprawled across the couch in her living room, an hour after detention. Lily stared at him from her position on the floor.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Sirius, we just got busted for sneaking out after curfew. I'm not doing it again," Lily said. Sirius grinned and pulled out a shimmering cloak.

"This time we won't get caught."

"What is that?"

"This, my dear Evans, is an invisibility cloak. A top-notch invisibility cloak. I put in a call to James, let him know I needed it, and he sent it to by owl. I got it this morning. He'll have it back by tomorrow."

"James has an invisibility cloak?" she asked skeptically.

"Not right now, he doesn't," Sirius replied with a smile.

"This is how you guys never get caught," she said, slightly amazed.

"Yep. Don't spoil the secret, Evans." She smiled.

"As long as you promise to get me to that party," she replied.

"Perfect, I'll go change. Be ready in twenty minutes. That's when we're leaving."

"There's a passage behind this thing?" Lily asked as she watched the statue slide to the side.

"Yep, it leads to the cellar of Honeydukes. We've put it to use a few times."

"The party's in Hogsmeade?"

"Well, yeah. We can't exactly have a party after curfew hours inside of Hogwarts, can we?" Lily smiled.

"I guess that makes sense." He laughed and crawled into the tunnel, Lily close behind him.

He led her down the streets, taking her to the old abandoned part of town. At the end of the road was a large open area with a few people milling about.

"Sirius, where are we? And where's this party?" Lily asked. Sirius shushed her and pulled out a slip of paper.

"We've gotta be super stealthy when it comes to parties. That means all sorts of security charms. We just have to find the right person to let us in."

"What do you mean?" Before he could reply a large guy that she recognized from school, a Hufflepuff if she was right, walked over to them.

"What are you doing here? This is private property," he growled. Sirius gave him an easy grin.

"Relax, man, we're just here for some spaghetti," he said. The Hufflepuff immediately dropped the menacing glare and grinned.

"Well then, go on in." He pointed his wand to the area beside him and a door appeared.

"Holy crap," Lily muttered. Sirius snorted and looked over at her.

"That was very eloquent, Evans." She grinned.

"I'm surprised you even knew what that meant," she replied. He led her into a dimly lit room with loud blaring music.

"Well, here we are. The first party of your life," Sirius said. She glared at him.

"This is not the first party of my life," she snapped. He raised his eyebrows skeptically at her. She smiled.

"It's my second. I went to a party last summer with Petunia. Mom and Dad wouldn't let her go otherwise. It was nice for people to think I was normal. Unfortunately I was with Petunia, the uptight freak."

"Petunia's uptight? Have you met yourself?" Sirius asked. She glared at him.

"Have you met Petunia? She's way worse!"

"She didn't seem so bad." Lily stared at him.

"You've met my sister?" she asked incredulously. He nodded.

"Yeah, remember when we got off the train last year? James followed you out of the platform and walked up to meet your parents. I was with him. I got a good look at your sister."

"Please tell me you did not just imply that you checked her out," Lily begged. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and grinned guiltily.

"You checked out my sister?" she yelled. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry. You're way prettier." He led her into another room, less crowded and slightly less loud.

"I'm gonna grab us something to drink. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone and stay right here. Promise?" she nodded and watched him walk away.

A few minutes later a guy walked up. "Hey, I'm Drake." She smiled at him.

"I'm Lily," she said.

"Want something to drink?" he offered, holding out a plastic cup. She peered inside of it.

"Is that Kool-Aid?" she asked. He grinned and nodded. She gratefully accepted the cup and took a small sip. She wrinkled her nose.

"Are you sure this is Kool-Aid? It doesn't taste completely like the kind I'm used to," she said. Drake nodded.

"Yeah, it's just wizard Kool-Aid. You're probably used to the Muggle crap." Lily nodded and took another sip. She shrugged. It took some getting used to but it didn't taste too bad. Drake grabbed her hand after she had finished the cup.

"Want to dance?" he asked. She looked around for Sirius but didn't see him anywhere. He had said to stay right where she was. But surely he'd be able to find her. She looked at Drake and nodded.

"Sure," she answered. He led her into the other room, straight to the middle of the dance floor.

Sirius looked around the area that he had left her. It couldn't have been that hard for her to stand still. She does as she's told all the time. She probably just had to use the bathroom. He set down the two drinks and walked over to a couple of guys standing over by the keg.

"Hey, have any of you seen a redhead around here?" he asked. One of them, a guy he recognized as Martin, nodded.

"Yeah, she walked off that way. I think she was with Drake," he said. He glanced at his friends for confirmation.

"Yeah, she was definitely with Drake," another guy said. Martin nodded.

"They went into that room," he said, gesturing to the room full of dancing teenagers. Sirius groaned inwardly. Of course she was in the most crowded room of all. He turned on his heel and strode into the room, immediately spying Lily in the middle of the floor, dancing like her life was about to end. He had to give her credit, she was good. Then he saw who she was dancing with. Drake Nottingham. The biggest jerk on the planet. Great. He pushed through the crowd and stopped when he was right beside her. Ignoring Drake, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. When she saw him, she gave him a huge grin.

"Hi, Sirius!" she exclaimed. Oh Merlin, she was drunk.

"Hey, Lily. How much have you had to drink?" he asked her, getting straight to the point. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I had a couple cups of Kool-Aid, best tasting stuff I've ever had! Drake gave it to me! Oh, and then he gave me a bottle of some funny tasting stuff. I don't know what it was, but it burnt my throat when I drank it. But I drank it all!" she yelled.

"Awesome! Did Drake tell you that the Kool-Aid was spiked and the burning drink was firewhiskey?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, he would never do that! He's too sweet!"

"Lily, you're stupid when you're drunk. Come on." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away but she fell against him. He stared at her.

"How can you dance like a maniac, granted a talented maniac, but the second I try to get you to walk you fall over?" She giggled.

"I don't know, Sirius Black! It's crazy, right, Sirius Black? I think it is, Sirius Black!" He groaned and picked her up, pushing his way through the crowds, again.

"Sirius Black, where are you taking me?" He groaned…again.

"Dear Merlin, I leave you alone for five minutes and this happens! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

"Oh, Sirius Black, you're so mean…so handsome." He stopped mid-step and looked down at her. Her head was resting against his chest and her hand was stroking his bicep.

"You have big arms. Does Quidditch give you big arms?" Oh Merlin.

"Uh…yes, Lily. Quidditch gives me big arms."

"I like your big arms, Sirius Black." She snuggled closer against her and he felt his heart stop for a second. NO. That is not good. She can't cause that kind of reactions. She belongs to James. This is James's girl. She curled up against him.

"I love you, Sirius Black." With that last declaration, she fell asleep, letting loose with a light snore. Oh dear Merlin, what has he gotten himself into?

"**Blow" Ke$ha**

_**A/N Wow, drunk Lily. I kind of based her off of what I imagine a drunk Rebecca would be (yes, that's me.) But, because I've never been drunk, I might be a little off. Hopefully, I'll never say ridiculous things like "I like your big arms" but knowing me, that's exactly what I'd say. Anyways, hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! That's going to be my mantra REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	5. What The Hell

**Chapter 5: What the Hell**

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

…_..All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa what the hell_

She groaned and attempted to sit up before her head felt like it was splitting open. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sit up yet. You'll make yourself sick…again." She groaned and leaned back against the pillow.

"I feel horrible." She felt them place a cool washcloth on her head and moaned.

"I have to go to class," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it," the kind voice said, "They're canceled. Dumbledore decided to make today a holiday…for some reason unknown to the rest of the school."

"Why do I feel so dead?" she asked. The person laughed.

"You have the worst hangover I've ever witnessed," he said.

"Why am I hung over?"

"You'll probably start getting brief memory flashes in about two hours. I would take it easy today."

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"You're lying in my bed. Remus is still in the Hospital Wing so I used his last night. When I wasn't nursing you." She smiled.

"Where's Peter? Is James back yet?"

"Peter is sleeping somewhere else and James doesn't get home until tonight."

"I thought he was only gone for the weekend."

"He was supposed to be but his sister wanted him around for one more day."

"My head hurts so bad," she mumbled. She felt him press his wand lightly into her forehead and then the immense pressure on her head lifted. She opened her eyes and stared at the face above her. Dark hair fell into beautiful grey eyes rimmed with dark rings.

"How'd you do that?" she asked him.

"I'm the master of hangovers," he replied with a smile. She laughed.

"Thanks, Sirius." He smiled and wrapped his hand around hers. She glanced at her small, pale hand covered with large, tanned, and callused one. They sat like that quietly for a few minutes.

"Sirius?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?" She gave him a small smile.

"You smell good," she said. He grinned and chuckled.

"Thanks…I think."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee." He grinned and slowly helped her sit up.

"Do you feel like you're about to puke?" he asked. She shook her head slowly.

"Alright, then you're probably safe to walk on your own." She stood up and slowly walked over to the bathroom, one step at a time. She opened the door and glanced back at him. He nodded encouragingly, and she entered the bathroom. The first thing she did was check the mirror.

Merlin, she wished she had just peed and left without even thinking about the mirror. Her red curls were an unruly mess, flying everywhere. Her green eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with dark rings and smudged mascara. Her cheeks had the pressed image of the pillows in them. She was wearing a large t-shirt over her underwear. She was, to put it nicely, a hot mess. She quickly peed, washed her hands, and exited the bathroom, avoiding the mirror as she left. She looked over at the bed she left and saw Sirius sprawled across it, snoring. She smiled and grabbed her stuff, clothes folded neatly and wand on top. She quickly jotted a note for Sirius expressing her gratitude, grabbed the borrowed invisibility cloak, and walked out of the room. Thank Merlin she was wearing the cloak, because just as she left, James Potter was walking up the stairs. He must have left home earlier than Sirius expected. She groaned inwardly and pressed herself into the railing, hoping that he wouldn't touch her when he passed by. He swept by and opened the dorm room, yelling loudly as he did.

"Padfoot! I'M HOME!" She cringed at his loud voice and at the sound of Sirius falling out of his bed.

"Uh…whoa! Prongs! You're back early! I…uh…dammit, you're back early!" She listened as he looked around, hoping all evidence of her stay was missing.

"Yeah…is that a bad thing?" James asked.

"What? NO! It's a great thing, mate! I'm just surprised!"

"Huh. Hey, have you seen Lily? None of her friends know where she is and she wasn't in our dorm when I got back," James said. Lily cursed under her breath and waited for Sirius's answer.

"Lily? No, I…uh, I haven't seen her in a while," he lied.

"Really? Because I heard the two of you went to Hogsmeade together. And got detention together." James voice had hardened and Lily waited with bated breath for Sirius to reply.

"Uh…yeah. I was bored so I asked her to go with me to Hogsmeade, figured maybe I could get something out of her for you. That didn't work so I decided to help her with her rounds but uh…McGonagall thought we were out after curfew for you know…doing bad things." James sighed in relief and Lily quickly followed him. She jumped when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She looked down and saw Remus trudging upstairs, looking no worse for the wear. He stopped when he reached the landing and peered closely at the space she was standing in. He shook his head and entered the room. Quickly, before she could encounter another close call, she hurried down the stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"Sirius Black!" Lily yelled when she saw the Marauders. They stopped and stared at her, slightly shocked. Normally she screamed James's name. Sirius just grinned.

"Can I help you, Evans?" he asked. She glared at him furiously.

"Do you think you're funny?"

"Why yes, I do," he answered.

"You stole my Transfiguration essay from my bag during detention, didn't you?" she screeched. A look of confusion flashed through his eyes, but he went with it.

"Yep," he said.

"Where is it?"

"In my dorm," he replied easily.

"Well, you are going to go up there right now and get before I curse you into oblivion! And I'm coming with you to make sure you didn't screw it up!" She screamed.

"Fine," Sirius said. James glanced at him.

"Want me to come with?" he asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's just Evans. What's the worst that could happen?" James stared at him in disbelief but said nothing. The Marauders watched as Lily angrily stomped behind Sirius.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"What the hell was that all about?" Sirius asked. She grinned.

"I had to get the cloak back to you somehow." She handed him the cloak she had taken earlier that morning. He smiled and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I wanted to talk to you…alone," she said. He stopped and looked around. They were in a corridor that, while not crowded, wasn't completely empty either. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a tapestry.

"Talk fast."

"I've been in the library for the past hour and I found-"

"-Really, Lily? You should have been sleeping," he interrupted.

"Well, I couldn't sleep because it was bugging me that I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. So I finally found a spell that not only got rid of that ridiculous headache for good, but also made me remember what happened." Sirius groaned.

"So you remember it all?" he asked. She nodded miserably.

"I almost wish I could forget it all…again." He laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, all drunk people act like idiots. Granted, you were especially entertaining, but still."

"I told you I love you, last night," she blurted out. He opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand and continued, "And the crazy thing is, I do love you. I've come to over the past couple days. I love you as a friend. But…I…uh…I like you as more than that," she said. Sirius listened, his surprise growing with each word. "I like you a lot more than that. And I…I want to be with you. In a relationship. I want to be with you in a relationship." He reached for her hand and tilted her chin, so her eyes couldn't continue to avoid his.

"Lily, you have to understand, I do feel the same way. But James is my best friend and doing that wouldn't just piss him off into the next century, it would also break his heart. I can't do that to him." Lily sighed.

"I know. It's just…I feel so alive when I'm with you! It's like, my entire life, I've been good, and I've followed the rules. And now all I want to do is say what the hell and be with you. Even if nobody knew about it."

"Really? You'd be okay with nobody knowing?" he asked her as he tightened his grip on her hands. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'd be totally okay with it. In fact, I'd prefer it," she said. Sirius groaned.

"I shouldn't. James is my best friend." He looked down and met her glowing green eyes. He could see the desire shimmering in her eyes and it was impossible to resist.

"Lily Evans, would you be my girlfriend? Secretly?" he asked. A small grin fell on her lips and she nodded.

"Yeah…secretly, of course." He smiled and leaned down until his lips were right above hers.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, this is kind of bad…something you're not really used to," he whispered. She leaned forward, closing the distance between the two. Just as their lips met she pulled away.

"I'm positive." She leaned out of the tapestry, checking to make sure the coast was clear, and then walked away.

"**What The Hell" Avril Lavigne**

_**A/N wow…so that chapter was over 1500 words! YAY! My new record! IT's kind of exciting! Hmm…anyways…I hope you liked it. That personally is one of my favoritest songs of all time so of course this was one of my favoritest chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**A/N Okay, so I figured I should tell you guys that I update super sporadically. I do not have an update routine. I update when I can get to a computer that has internet and all that jazz. It could literally be weeks before I get the chance to update. I'm sorry but I do the best I can.**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	6. Halo

**Chapter 6: Halo**

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"Professor Flitwick, I don't quite understand what you mean. We have to create a spell?" Lily asked the teacher. He nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I'm going to pair you up and have you attempt to create a spell of your own."

"Do we get to pick our partners?" James asked, looking over at Lily.

"No, I shall choose for you. Now, this project will require time outside of class, just remember that." He passed out a packet of parchment. Two sheets describing the project and its requirements, and one with the list of partners on it. Lily scanned the list and smiled to herself.

"Professor? Who's Heather Bones?" James asked, staring at the list in front of him. Professor Flitwick pointed to a short Hufflepuff with long brown hair. She smiled and James and waved. He waved back then looked longingly over at Lily.

"Honestly, Professor! Is there any way we're allowed to switch partners? Please?" Lily requested. Professor Flitwick shook his head.

"But you've paired me with Sirius Black!" she argued. James's head shot over to his best friend who was leaning back in his chair, taking it all in a stride.

"I've paired all of you with someone you wouldn't normally choose for yourself. This way you can broaden your horizons a little."

"But Professor-"

"-No arguments." Lily groaned and sent Sirius a scathing look. He grinned.

"Now, everyone get with your partner and start thinking up some ideas," Professor Flitwick demanded. Sirius grabbed his bag and wand and dragged himself over to Lily, trying to make himself look miserable. Lily flashed him a small smile. He plopped his bag on the floor and sat in the chair beside her, positioning himself so James wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Hey, Lils."

"Hey, Sirius." She pulled out a quill and piece of parchment and turned back to him.

"Alright, so what do you think our spell should be for?" she asked. He ignored her question and took the quill, sliding the parchment over towards him. He grinned and scribbled something on it and pushed it back towards her. She glanced at it and grinned.

"Concentrate, Black," she snapped playfully. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true," he said.

"How is it true? It's ridiculous."

"Then why do you have a big smile on your face, indicating you are charmed by my kind compliment."

"Dear Merlin, Sirius, you said I look cute when I'm thinking. That's not exactly a huge compliment. I'm always thinking."

"So I just said you always look cute. Duh."

"Focus, we need to think of a spell."

"Make a quill that finishes your homework."

"No. You can finish your homework on your own."

"Make a spell that's like an invisibility cloak, but make it so nobody can hear you."

"You'd only ever need that to sneak out after curfew.

"Which you seem to be doing a lot of nowadays, so what's the problem?"

"No."

"Make a spell that stuffs someone's head in the toilet so you don't have to."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" The room fell silent as she screamed at him. Slowly, everyone turned to look at the partners.

"Yes, that is my name, please don't wear it out," he said with a smile. She glared at him.

"Black!"

"It's wearing," he said in a singsong voice.

"We are not making a spell to shove somebody's head in a toilet and if you do not focus and take this seriously I will curse you into oblivion!"

"Come on, Evans. Don't I take everything Siriusly?" She glared at him and reached for her wand, only to see it float away, now being held by James Potter.

"Potter! Give me my wand this instant or I swear to Merlin I will kill you!" A glimmer of hurt flashed through his eyes but it was just barely noticeable before it flew away. He grinned at her and twisted the wand around with his fingertips.

"Death threats, now? Our relationship is progressing. Soon you'll be sending me wedding proposals." She glared at him, disgusted.

"I would never think to marry _you_. Then I'd be surrounded by the Marauders for the rest of my life and seven years with you people has been more than enough."

"But don't you want a little James-Lily running around? I bet our kids would look like me…but have your eyes." She grabbed a textbook and flung it at him.

"Give me my wand. NOW!" She screamed at him. Sirius laughed.

"You can borrow mine if you want, Evans," he offered, holding the wand out for her. James shook his head frantically.

"You're offering her the tool for my death?" he exclaimed. Sirius stopped to think about it then quickly pulled back his wand.

"Never mind, Evans. You see, Prongs here is my best mate. I will never be the reason he's dead. I promise that on my own life," he said, half-serious, half-kidding.

"Alright you three, that's enough. Potter, give her the wand back. Miss Evans, Mr. Black please sit down and continue to work on your project. Mr. Potter return to your partner, please," Professor Flitwick requested. Slowly, they went about following his instructions. Sirius looked over at Lily and flashed her a mischievous grin.

"Our spell could make people go cross-eyed," he suggested. Lily shrieked furiously and grabbed her books, storming out of the room. Sirius lazily grabbed his things and followed her out, walking at a much more leisurely pace.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"Wow, Evans. That was pretty impressive," Sirius said when he found her, sitting in a dark corner in the library. She shrugged.

"I had to make them think I still hated you," she replied. He smiled and sat down beside her, slowly pushing the book she was reading away.

"You're pretty hot when you're mad. Get it…cause you're red hot with fury but you're also hot…?" Sirius laughed and looked at his girlfriend, waiting for some sort of reaction. She stared at him blankly for a few seconds then snorted.

"You are retarded." He leaned forward and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Oh yeah?" She blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah." He leaned forward a little more and rested his hand on her cheek.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered. She closed her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied. He tilted her face towards him and lightly brushed his lips across hers.

"Am I still retarded?" he asked, pulling away slightly. She gripped his shoulders tightly and leaned forward so that the small distance between them was closed again.

"Yeah, you're still retarded," she said before kissing him.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"If somebody had told you last week that you'd be secretly dating Sirius Black, what would you have done?" Sirius asked. They were sitting on the floor, holding hands and leaning against each other, quietly talking so as not to bring Madame Pince around. Lily laughed.

"You mean other than laugh in their faces and report them to Madame Pomfrey for mental health issues?" she asked. Sirius chuckled.

"Oh come on, it's not that unbelievable," he said. Lily laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah it is. We could probably tell the entire school from our own mouths and they wouldn't believe it. They'd laugh in our faces and then personally deliver us to St. Mungo's," she said with a smile.

"Truth be told, I'd probably let them. It's a little surreal, even for me," Sirius said.

"It's definitely not how I thought I'd remember my last year at Hogwarts. It's just so…weird. I mean, here I am, walking around all my life with these walls around my heart, just so that I won't get hurt or distracted or whatever and then all of a sudden you show up. The walls just fell. And now, you're breaking every single rule I ever set for myself. Kissing in the library, dating a delinquent, dating a Marauder, distracting me from my work. I swore that I would never do any of those things or let someone do things. And now, here we are. It's…bizarre."

"Not how I'd like my first real relationship to be described, but I guess I can deal with it."

"Well until I get used to this, you're gonna have to deal with it," Lily said. He grinned and leaned over, kissing her lightly before standing up, pulling her with him.

"People are going to wander where we've been," he said. Lily smiled and pulled him closer.

"Let them wander," she whispered.

"**Halo" Beyoncé**

_**A/N Well, that's chapter six all finished up. The only thing that would make it any better is tons and tons of REVIEWS! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? REVIEW? Yeah…you know you want to… :D Anyhoos, I love you guys for reading my story! So thank you thank you! Now I must fly! Chapter Seven is begging to be written!**_

_**Also, I would like to sincerely thank everyone for the reviews and alerts. I love opening my email and seeing five billion things saying So-And-So had Favorited my story or I really like it when it says they've favorited me It feels like a great birthday present!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	7. Forever

**Chapter 7: Forever**

_We can be two rebels_

_Breaking the rules_

_Me and you_

_You and I_

"What do you mean, you aren't coming?" James asked his best friend, extremely confused. Sirius shrugged.

"I swore to Evans that I'd pull an all-nighter with her working on that stupid project," he answered. James stared at him.

"So you're skipping out on the traditional guys' night of pranks to do a school project?" he asked skeptically. Sirius nodded his head sadly.

"Yeah. I promised." James shrugged.

"Well, I'll talk to her. Tell her you're helping me out with some super important Head Boy thing and you're off the hook." Sirius snorted and looked at his best friend in disbelief.

"You really think she'll believe that? She's not stupid. She'll immediately know that you're trying to get me out of doing the project, _again._"

"Okay, the exploding pumpkins were a pretty valid reason for needing you," James said.

"Yeah, but you're the reason the pumpkins were exploding," Sirius responded. James sighed.

"Fine. Me, Wormy, and Moony will chill out pulling pranks and drinking firewhiskey. You cozy up with Evans and do homework. Fine by me." Sirius snorted.

"Really? Cozy up with her? We're doing homework, not having a heated make-out session. Like I'd even make out with her."

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"Sirius, shouldn't we be working on our project?" Lily asked, leaning her forehead against his, taking deep breaths. Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, but is that really what you want to be doing?" he asked. He glanced at his watch.

"We have twenty more minutes before we have to be working on our project. James will be back in about forty minutes. Do you really want to waste the precious little time we have?" Lily shrugged.

"No, but I just feel like...dirty. Like a rebel or something. We should be working and instead we're sitting here tempting time."

"You are a rebel, Lils. You and me. Rebels together. And we have exactly seventeen minutes to continue to rebel. Do you want to or would you rather finish up all the mechanics of our spell? We can work on our magic…or school magic." Sirius raised an eyebrow and waited for her to answer. She sighed and leaned forward.

"I'd rather keep tempting time with you," she said. Sirius smiled and kissed her deeply. Sure, it felt wrong to be doing it. Lily was the love of James's life. They were in the dorm that Lily shared with James. James could be back any minute, although if he kept to the regular schedule it wouldn't be for another thirty-five minutes. James was his best mate. He was kind of betraying him at the moment. Okay, he wasn't "kind of" betraying him, he _was_ betraying him. It was a good kind of bad.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"Wow, do you know how lame the traditional guys night of pranks is without all of the guys?" James asked as he entered the dorm. He looked over and saw Lily and Sirius sitting on the floor, heads bent over a pile of papers in between them.

"Hey, James" Lily muttered, concentrating on the words in front of her. Sirius glanced up and grinned.

"Hey, Prongs. I take it there were no good prank ideas?" he asked. James shook his head and fell onto the couch across from the two.

"Peter kept suggesting ones we've already done and Remus just sat there reading his book. No good ideas. It's impossible to brainstorm without my partner in crime," he complained. Lily smiled and looked up from their work.

"Well considering you're Head Boy, you shouldn't need a partner in crime," she said dryly. James looked at her and grinned.

"Honestly Evans, do you really think that a position of responsibility would stop me from pranking?" he asked. Lily shook her head and turned her attention back to the work. It was quiet for a few minutes and then suddenly Lily squealed excitedly.

"Sirius! I think we've done it! It's finished!" She exclaimed. She stood up and reached for her wand. Sirius grinned and stood too. He looked over at James and gestured for him to join them.

"Check this out. Our spell is awesome! It tells your deepest darkest secrets," he told James, grinning ear to ear.

"What? How'd you think of that?" Lily smiled.

"Sirius wanted some sort of jokester spell and I wanted something clever, that nobody else would think of. This is what we got." James smiled at her.

"Everything you do is clever, Lily. I didn't think you needed to think about it for a while." She blushed slightly at the compliment but otherwise ignored it.

"We need someone to test it on," she muttered. James held his arms out open.

"I have nothing to hide. I'll be your test subject." She grinned and handed an old piece of parchment to him.

"Take this and point your wand directly at it." He pulled out his wand and followed her directions. She held out a sheet of paper and quickly skimmed through it.

"Perfect, now say _Exponere Secretus_." James grinned and recited the words just as she said them. Immediately, the tip of his wand began to glow golden and words began to fly across the parchment. The three watched in awe as James's life story was written out.

After about five minutes, the glow from his wand began to dim and the words slowly stopped pouring onto the page.

"Wow…I thought you said you had nothing to hide," Lily whispered. James nodded.

"I didn't think I did." He skimmed through the page, amazement written across his face.

"This is…every single secret I've ever had in my life. If someone got a hold of this…they'd have a motherload against me." He looked up at the two.

How do I get rid of it?"

"Point your wand at the parchment and say _Evanescere Secretus_." James did as directed and immediately the parchment was wiped blank.

"Merlin…that's incredible," Sirius whispered. Lily smiled happily.

"I can't believe we did that…"she said quietly. They looked at each other and grinned excitedly.

"Professors should have been pairing me with you for decades, Evans. There's no way we're going to fail this!" He laughed loudly and pulled her into a gigantic hug, just as quickly releasing her back to the floor. James stared at his best mate in shock but said nothing. Sirius glanced at the clock then sighed.

"Mind if I stay here for the night? If a teacher catches me out I'm toast," he said. Lily shrugged and gathered up all the papers.

"Do what you want. I'm going to bed." She happily leaned over and kissed both Sirius and James on their cheeks before walking into her bedroom. Sirius looked over at his friend and grinned.

"Lily Evans just kissed you, mate," he said. James grinned and stuffed his wand into his pocket.

"Yes she did. Make yourself at home. I'm going to bed. Night, Pads," he said, walking towards his room. Sirius waved him off as he conjured a blanket and pillow for the couch.

"Night, Prongs." He settled down onto the couch and fell asleep, a content smile on his face.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY

Lily peeked out of her room and watched James walk into his, leaving Sirius all alone. She tiptoed out and looked down at her boyfriend's sleeping face. He always seemed so much more peaceful when he was asleep. She leaned down and kissed him lightly before tiptoeing back into her room and getting into bed, ready for a nice night of sleep.

"**Forever" Chris Brown**

_**A/N Okay, so if I had a spell like that I'd totally be making every single person I hate do it and then read all their secrets out to the world. Especially the really bad ones. That would be one dangerous spell. It'd probably reveal that everyone's secretly wants to review my story. Well…it's not a secret now, so you should do it! YAY! REVIEW! And thanks for reading! Tune in next time when something interesting happens…I don't know what it will be yet.**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	8. I Want You To Want Me

**Chapter 8: I Want You To Want Me**

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd like you to love me_

"Morning, Lily," James said as he walked into the common room they shared.

"Morning," she greeted him. He plopped down on the couch beside her and glanced over her shoulder at the papers she held.

"Writing a love letter?" he asked. She snorted.

"I'm writing home to my parents. That's as interesting as my love life gets," she responded.

"I can fix that," James offered.

"James, I don't know how else to say 'no'," she said, frustrated. He grinned.

"Then say yes instead."

"James!"

"Come on, Lily. It's our seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Don't you want to give in? I want you to. Don't you want to?" he stared at her, not daring to hope too much.

"James…not now," she said. He looked down sadly and said nothing.

"Look, I'm just…I'm interested in someone else, okay?" His head shot up and he looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean? You haven't shown interest in anybody! And I love you! All you have to do is love me back! That's all I want! Or even just accept that I love you and give me a chance, please!" She was so tempted to tell him her feelings for Sirius. But looking at him in this sad, lonely state of his, she couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him anymore than she already was.

"It's nobody important. And I won't say anything unless he shows that he has feelings for me too. I just want to see where it goes. I'm not ready to give you a chance, James," she said. He looked at her sadly.

"Does that mean that someday you will be ready?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe."

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

Sirius stood outside the door, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on the conversation inside. He could hear James begging Lily to give him a chance. He could hear her turning him down. He could hear James proclaiming his love for her. He could hear Lily turning him down. He could hear the sorrow in her voice as she did so. He could tell that while she may have hated him long ago, those feelings had changed. He knew that. He knew that it was his fault that James's heart was breaking, even if James didn't know that himself. He could tell that Lily's feelings for James had changed, and while the ones she had for Sirius were stronger, they wouldn't be forever. Sure, he loved her, and he knew she cared about him deeply, but Lily and James were meant for each other. They always have been and they always will be.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

Lily watched James's expression lighten a little when she answered him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to turn him down forever. He loved her. And something inside of her was starting to stir because of that emotion. Sure, she cared about Sirius. A lot. She really really really cared about Sirius, maybe even loved him. And she knew that Sirius loved her, even if he didn't say it out loud. He probably never would. But everybody knew, even she did, that she and James were meant for each other. She knew that they would end up together sooner or later. Sooner, rather than later. But until that day, she would continue to be with Sirius, and continue to care about Sirius, and continue to hope that he didn't know any better.

She jumped at the sound of someone knocking on their door. James stood up and walked over to the door, peeking to see who it was. He grinned and opened the door.

"Hey, Padfoot! What's up?" Sirius stepped in the room, glanced over at Lily then turned back to James.

"I'm bored. Wanna go to Hogsmeade?" James grinned.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do today." He grabbed his jacket and waved to Lily. Sirius looked back, sending her another weird glance, before following his best friend out the door. She sat there silently, wandering how long he had been standing at the door. Wandering if he had heard their conversation.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"So, I talked to Lily again. I used a more reasonable approach. I tried to get her to see that I was perfect for her," James said as the two walked down the corridor. Sirius smiled.

"And how did that go?" Sure, he already knew the answer, but James didn't know that.

"She likes someone else. A lot, apparently," James answered. Sirius let his smile fall and pulled out a shocked expression.

"What? Who?" He didn't like lying to his best mate, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say. It's probably some moron."

"Jared Abbott. For sure. He's a moron and they hung out a lot at the beginning of the year," Sirius said. Yeah, she liked a moron but it wasn't Jared. It was good ol' Padfoot.

"Yeah, but they haven't talked in ages," James argued. Sirius thought some more then grinned.

"Maybe she's finally decided to give Snivellus the time of day," he said. James grimaced and shook his head.

"Not after everything he did to her last year," he answered.

"Well…maybe she likes Griffin Weasley. She gave him a lot of her attention last month."

"Because they were working on some stupid assignment for Potions."

"Hey, maybe it's me!" Sirius threw out as a joke. James snorted.

"She doesn't like me. I highly doubt she'd go for you." James sighed then looked at Sirius.

"I just want her to love me like I love her," he said. Sirius patted his shoulder and nodded.

"I know, mate. I know."

"**I Want You To Want Me" KSM**

_**A/N okay, so I know this was a super short chapter and I'm sorry! I just didn't have very much inspiration and I was killing brain cells trying to think of something awesome to happen. I also kind of wanted you guys to know where everything was headed, sort of, just know how everyone was feeling. And because it was such a short chapter, I'm not gonna beg you within an inch of my life to review, although you totally can if you want to :)**_

_**Also, I have a couple shout-outs for my lovely reviewers! Thanks so much to: **_Kruvzkaya, Loslote, _**and **_TheOneBehindItAll. _**You guys are so awesome and I love how faithfully you read and review my story. I really truly appreciate and I promise I'm going to keep it up just for you! Thank you!**_

Kruvzkaya, _**I don't remember what chapter it was that you reviewed saying my story was moving a little fast, but I decided to acknowledge it here, mainly since this is the next chapter I'm posting. It is moving fast, but it's also moving slowly. This story takes place throughout the course of a few months, so in between say Chapter 6 and Chapter 8, three months could have passed. I tried to make it clear how many months had passed without straight out saying, **_3 months later._** However, their relationship began in the first five chapters of my story, which was about one four-day weekend. My explanation for their quick relationship is this: **__Lily loves James, and she doesn't want to, so when Sirius offers her a time of fun and letting loose, she develops a crush on him. So kind of, just to stay in denial, she decides to be in a relationship with Sirius. It's her way of saying, "there's no possible way I could love James when I have feelings for Sirius." And Sirius, no matter how loyal he is, has a thing for mystery and secrecy. Plus, he's just extremely attracted to Lily. __**So, that's why I decided to make it a little faster than a normal relationship would go. **_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	9. Right Thru Me

**Chapter 9: Right Thru Me**

_Know when I'm lying_

_Know when I'm crying_

_It's like you got it down to a science_

_Why am I trying?_

_Know you ain't buying_

_I try to fight it back with defiance_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me hoarse_

_From yelling at you_

_And getting at you_

_Picking them dishes_

_Throwing them at you_

_Why are you speaking?_

_When no one asked you_

_You see right through me_

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as they walked along the lake, well past curfew. Lily looked over at him then shrugged.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Lily, I can tell when you're upset…and when you're lying. And right now you're lying because it's obvious that you're upset about something," Sirius pressed.

"I'm not lying!"

"You just aren't telling the truth? Come on, Lils. We've been together for a long time, three months almost. And I've known you even longer. I know when something's wrong with you. So what's up?" Lily sighed then stopped walking, sitting down against the large oak tree they almost passed. Sirius took her cue and sat beside her, reaching for her hand.

"You can tell me anything," he said. She smiled at him, but the expression didn't last long; her mouth quickly fell into a frown.

"I got a letter from my parents today," she said sadly.

"Those normally put you in a good mood. Why are you so sad?" he questioned, confused.

"I also got a letter from Petunia."

"Yeah? Those always make you mad," he said.

"My parents told me that Petunia was in a car accident. She's alive and all, but she's injured really badly. She broke both of her legs, she was in a coma for a few days, and she had to get a lot of stitches." Sirius stared at her in shock.

"Well, why didn't you talk to Dumbledore about letting you visit her?" he exclaimed. She sighed, sadness and frustration radiating from her.

"Because the letter from Petunia said 'If you come visit me I will kill myself. Anything would be better than having to see your freak face. I hate you.' Do you really expect me to force myself on her?" Lily asked, turning to Sirius. He pondered it for a few minutes then nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You fight for what you love. I've never seen you just lie down and give up. If you truly love Petunia then I expect you to fight for her. Who cares if she said she'll kill herself? Do you honestly think she would do that? This is a selfish, egotistical person that cares more about her own life than anybody else's. Do you really think she'd be the one to end it?" Lily stared at him the sighed, frustrated.

"No, okay! I just…it's not the fact that I think she'll do it, it's the fact that she threatened to in the first place."

"Yeah, but what's the big deal? Siblings are crazy! Just look at mine!"

"But you love Regulus," Lily argued.

"And that stops him from being crazy? Yeah, I love him to death, and if I got a letter saying he'd been in an accident, I would've gone straight to St. Mungo's. Yeah, I would have been unwelcome; sure, my parents would get onto me for over half the things I do while I'm there; Regulus would probably be asleep half the time and complaining or whining the other half; nobody would want me there and I'd probably leave after a few hours, but at least I went. And that in itself means the world."

"So you're saying that even though Petunia would rather die than see me, I should force myself onto her? I should force her to see me?" Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Look, if you want, we can go talk to Dumbledore right now and I'll even ask if I can go with," he offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked. Sirius nodded and stood, lifting her up with him.

"We can go right this second," he said.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid I do not understand. Why would you go with Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked him as the three stood in his office.

"You see, Professor. I found the letter, so I know what's going on. I convinced Evans to go ahead and go. I figured she would need a friend and since I'm the only one that knows what's going on, I'm the best she's got," Sirius explained again. Dumbledore gave him a small smile then shook his head.

"I never thought you'd be one to lie to me, Lily," he said, turning to her. She looked at him with surprise.

"Professor? What do you mean?"

"I am a very old man. Very foolish, but often hard to fool. I know about your secret romance with Mr. Black," he said. Lily gasped and Sirius stared at him in amazement.

"How?" he blurted out. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Love is hard to hide, children. You may both go to visit Petunia. Be back in five days at the latest. Lily, please inform James that you are leaving so that he can find someone to take your place on rounds for the next few nights. Have a nice trip." He bowed his head, covered in a nightcap, and exited the room, walking up the stairs to the place he slept.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

"I'm ready to go, how about you?" Sirius whispered to Lily as she hurried around her dorm room.

"Almost. Go pin this note to my door so that James will notice it. He always looks to my room the second he walks out of his, even if I'm sitting on the couch. He's bound to notice it." Sirius nodded and took the note explaining her absence.

"You don't think Dumbledore has told anybody, do you?" Sirius asked as he pinned the note. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"He most definitely hasn't or the entire school would know. Maybe even the entire Wizarding world." Sirius laughed but quickly shut up when he remembered James was so near.

"And we know how bad that would be," he said quietly. Just as Lily was about to reply, Fawkes entered the room, a dirty boot hanging from his claws. He dropped the note he held in Sirius's hand and flew out of the room. Sirius opened the small scroll of parchment and scanned it quickly.

"Grab your bag, fast! It's a Portkey!" he reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. She held onto her bag with the other as Sirius touched the Portkey.

-LINE BREAKY THINGY-

They looked around the dark room, trying to discern where they were. Lily dropped her bag and took a small step forward, immediately tripping over something. Sirius quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her from falling.

"Ow…Sirius, I'm fine. Light your wand," she whispered. He pulled his wand out.

"_Lumos Maxima_," he whispered. A bright white glow of light sprung from the tip of his wand, lighting up the small room. Lily gasped and Sirius looked over at her. She was staring at a young woman, lying in a bed in the room, hooked up to a bunch of Muggle devices.

"Petunia." The girl stirred at the sound of her name but continued to sleep. Sirius gripped Lily's hand tightly.

"Lily, it's okay. She's fine, remember? Your parents said she would live," he said encouragingly. She wrenched herself from his grip and dropped to a chair beside the bed.

"She's not fine. Sure, she'll live, but she's not fine. Look at her! Her face is swollen and bloody! Her legs are broken! She…she looks terrible!" She burst into tears and dropped her face into her hands. Sirius stood to the side, not sure what to when near a crying girl, even if the girl was his girlfriend.

"I…I don't e-even believe that she's…going t-to live. Not loo-looking like t-that." Sirius kneeled beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"But she is going to live. That's what the Healers are for," he reassured her. She hiccupped then let loose with a tiny giggle.

"Doctors," she said. He stared at her, confused.

"Uh…what?"

"Muggle Healers are called 'doctors'," she told him. He snorted.

"Why? That just sounds dumb."

"They probably think the same thing about us calling them 'Healers'."

"If they knew we existed," he pointed out. She nodded.

"That's true." Before Sirius could say anything more, Petunia began to stir again, this time waking up slightly. She looked up, her eyes open wide, sleep clouding them.

"…Lily?" she asked. Lily smiled and reached for Petunia's hand."

"I'm right here," she said. Petunia smiled and rested her head back against her pillow. For a few seconds she lay there quietly, and then she peered through the darkness at Sirius.

"Is that the Potter boy?" she asked. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"No. This is my friend Sirius," she said, introducing him to her sister. Petunia sighed and closed her eyes. All was quiet for a few minutes before she opened her eyes again.

"Lily?" Lily looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her voice carrying a hint of her normal hostility.

"I…came to visit you," she said slowly. Petunia scoffed angrily.

"Leave. Get the hell out of here! Now!" she yelled. Sirius stood up and stared down at Lily's sister.

"Hey! Watch it, okay? She came to be with you! Because she loves you! Don't you think you should be grateful?" Petunia sneered at him.

"Why would I be grateful? Because a _freak_ loves me? That just disgusts me!" Sirius stared at her in shock. Tears shimmered in Lily's eyes, but she stood up and picked up her bag, walking out of the room. Sirius groaned, picked up his bag, and followed her out.

"Why'd you leave?" He demanded as soon as they made it outside. It was dark outside the hospital, shadows hiding Lily's face from his eyes.

"She wanted me to," she answered quietly.

"So you just gave up? You didn't even say goodbye to her!"

"Sirius, it's like with Regulus. He hates Muggles and Half-bloods, Muggle-Borns, he hates them all. Petunia hates wizards. Purebloods, Muggle-Borns, and Half-Bloods! Regulus hates anyone that's not a Pureblood. Petunia hates anyone that's not a Muggle," she explained.

"So? I haven't given up on Regulus! You shouldn't give up on Petunia!" She glared at him, not that he could tell.

"Oh really? You haven't given up on him? So you've talked to him recently, without hostility? You've tried to convince him to stop hanging out with his stupid Death Eater friends? You've tried introducing him to Muggles, so he could see that they aren't inferior morons? You've tried showing him different things that Muggles have created?"

"I…uh-"

"-Because I have! I've tried talking to her without hostility! I'm nicer to her than my own mother is! I've tried introducing her to wizards so she could see we aren't terrifying freaks! I've tried showing her the magic we can do, the things we've created! I haven't given up on her! She's given up on me!" She angrily pulls out her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum," _she said. A tall doe appeared and she smiled.

"Tell Dumbledore that I'd like a Portkey, please. As soon as possible." The doe nods and sprints away, before disappearing into the darkness.

"So you're just going to leave?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, I am."

"I don't think you should."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask what you think," she snapped.

"Fine." Before he could say anything else, Fawkes appeared holding an old boot. Lily smiled gratefully and took hold of the boot. Just before she disappeared, Sirius grabbed hold of her bag, barely holding on as they were whisked away.

"**Right Thru Me" Nicki Minaj**

_**A/N Woohoo! I finished Chapter 9! And I almost hit 2,000 words! Oh, this is exciting! :) I think as a prize I should get some REVIEWS! But that's just a crazy, random suggestion. Those are quite frequent, coming from me. But if you want to, feel free!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	10. Gibberish

**Chapter 10: Gibberish**

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking _

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking now_

Sirius glanced down the table at Lily. She was sitting with her friends, quietly eating her food. She must have felt his stare because she looked up. The two locked eyes. It was the first time they had had eye contact since their fight. Two weeks of ignoring the fact that the other existed. And both were tired of it.

"Padfoot, what are you looking at?" James asked, breaking Sirius out of his reverie. Sirius looked at his best friend and shrugged.

"Just seeing if anyone looked hotter than normal today," he said with a grin. He glanced back down at Lily and was surprised to see her still watching him. She blushed and looked down. He turned his attention back to the Marauders, vowing to talk to her later.

"Okay, is everyone ready to reveal their spells?" Professor Flitwick asked the class. The response was less than enthusiastic but he ignored that.

"We're going to start with James and Hannah," he announced. James groaned and walked up to the front of the room, holding his wand aloft. Hannah smiled and grabbed the papers from her desk and hurried up next to him.

"Well…uh…our spell is a…uh…" she shuffled the papers around a little, trying to find the right one.

"Our spell detects liars," James interrupted. "Just cast the spell and start asking questions. Every time the person lies, a bright purple light will glow over them."

"Yes…and then…uh," Hannah looked over at James, unsure of what to say next. It was obvious that they hadn't worked together on the spell. If she had worked on it at all. Most likely, their study sessions had turned into make-out sessions.

"Hannah, would you like to help me demonstrate?" Hannah nodded timidly. She moved to stand in front of him and he placed his wand right above her head.

"_Locus Lyge," _he said. A bright purple light flared from the tip of his wand and rested right above Hannah's head, fading until it was barely noticeable.

"Hannah, how old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-three," she said quietly. The light flared brightly.

"Hannah, how old are you?" he repeated. She gave him a small smile.

"Seventeen." The light dimmed.

"Thank you, Hannah." Professor Flitwick stumbled over to them.

"Oh, wonderful! Fantastic!" He said. James grinned.

"Unfortunately, we don't know how long the spell lasts. The first time we tested it, it lasted for two days. The second time we tested it, it lasted for ten minutes. It's a glitch we're still working on," James explained. Professor Flitwick offered him a wide smile.

"Oh, no worries. I'm sure the Order can figure it out," he said. Just as soon as he did, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"The what?" James asked.

"Nothing. Lily and Sirius, your turn." James stared at his teacher suspiciously but walked back to his seat. Sirius and Lily awkwardly gathered their stuff and walked to the front of the room, giving each other a wide berth.

"Our spell exposes a person's secrets. Every secret they've ever kept is written down on a piece of parchment," she explained. Sirius grabbed a blank piece of parchment and held it in his hand.

"You just have to say the incantation, and the paper begins to fill with your secrets," he said.

"_Exponere Secretus." _His wand glowed golden and words began to fill the paper. Quickly, they were scrawled across the page. The list went on and on. The parchment grew to fit more words. Finally, after seven minutes of writing, the glow dimmed and the words slowed.

He looked down at the parchment, skimming through the words, then stopped and grinned. About halfway through was one he'd never said out loud, even though at least one person knew it. He pointed to it and showed it to Lily. She smiled widely.

…**Loves Lily Evans…..**

She grabbed the parchment and held it up for the class to see. "On this parchment, are all of Sirius Black's secrets. And now, Sirius, if you could make them disappear, please," she requested. The class watched, fascinated. Sirius grabbed the parchment and held his wand above it.

"_Evanescere Secretus,"_ he said loudly. Immediately, it was wiped blank. Lily held up the empty parchment.

"And now there's nothing there," she said with a grin.

"Amazing," Professor Flitwick whispered.

"This is incredible," he said, walking forward, towards them.

"May I…?" Lily nodded and he reached for the papers that held all of their research and notes. He slowly picked them up and then squealed. The class stared at him, shocked by his reaction. He ignored them all and ran out of the room, clutching the papers to his chest as he did.

"…What the hell?" Sirius asked. James grinned and stood up.

"And CLASS DISMISSED!" He yelled before grabbing his bag and running out of the room. The students burst into laughter and quickly followed his example. No more than two minutes later, Sirius and Lily were alone. He stood by the door, watching her as she gathered her books slowly, placing each in it's place in her bag.

"I know you're still here," she said. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah…I…uh….I just wanted to say…to say that I…uh…'msorryitwassupermeanofme." Lily burst into laughter and looked up at him.

"What? Look, stop talking gibberish and just say what you're trying to say," she demanded. Sirius looked at her, confused.

"Gibberish?" he asked.

"Nonsense, blabber, nothings," Lily explained, "It's a Muggle word." Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Right, okay….well. I love you, Lily. I never should have said any of the stuff that I said, but I did and I'm sorry. It was super mean of me," he apologized. She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry too. I know you care about Regulus. I shouldn't have said that stuff." Sirius smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lightly before wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He felt her smile underneath his lips. She twined her fingers in his hair, loving the feeling of the silky, dark hair between her fingers. He slid a hand behind her, clutching the small of her back.

"Holy crap!" They jumped apart and stared at Lupin, standing in the doorway. Lily blushed deeply and turned away. Sirius groaned and stared at his friend.

"Sirius? Lily?" Remus asked with disbelief. Lily laughed nervously.

"Hey, Remus," she said quietly.

"Oh my God." Sirius jumped in front of his friend.

"You can't tell James. Please!" he begged. Remus stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? You don't think he deserves to know that his best friend and the girl he loves are going at it behind his back?" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus, please," Lily said.

"No…I…can't keep this from him!" He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room angrily.

Lily dropped to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. Sirius rushed over to her and sat beside her, an arm already around her shoulders.

"Shh…Lils, it's gonna be okay. We'll think of something. I promise," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head and let a few tears fall.

"It's no use. It's too late," she cried. Sirius held her closely, unsure of what to say.

"**Gibberish" Relient K**

_**A/N I promise you right now, that is the last thing I expected to write. I was not planning for this chapter to end like that. I'm…actually kind of in shock right now. Also, I have no idea. Okay, if I was in this situation, I have no idea what I'd do. **_

_**So, I wrote this a couple weeks ago and just recently posted Chapter 7. A bunch of the reviews were suggesting that I make the spell reveal their relationship to the entire class. THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA AND I WISH I HAD THOUGHT OF THAT! Unfortunately, I did not, and this chapter was already written, along with the the rest of my story. Oh yeah, my story is complete, I just have to finish posting it. I'm really sorry guys, but hopefully you'll accept how I wrote it. Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	11. Best Friends Forever

**Chapter 11: Best Friends Forever**

_Hey, wasn't it you_

_Who's always been there for me_

_Don't forget what we've been through together_

_Hey, isn't it true_

_We promised to always be best friends forever_

"Sirius?" Sirius looked up and saw Remus peeking through the door into their dormitory. He waved him in.

"Hey, mate." Remus walked in and sat down on his bed, then turned to face Sirius.

"James is your best friend," he began. Sirius looked away, attempting to hide the guilt he felt.

"You've been best friends for as long as I've known either of you. You're dating the love of his life," he said. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, I know, Moony. Don't you think I realize what I'm doing is wrong? I know it's stupid!" Remus sighed.

"I didn't tell him," he said. Sirius looked over at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"He's your best mate. He deserves to hear it from you, if he's going to hear it at all."

"Argh, dammit, Remus! You're supposed to yell at me and tell me I'm a horrible person! You're supposed to tell me to just break up with her! You're supposed to tell me to tell him! Anything but be nice and understanding about it! What am I supposed to do?" He groaned and grabbed the nearest book, angrily throwing it at the wall.

"Sirius, you just answered your question! You know what you need to do! You know that you deserve to get yelled at! You know you're horrible! You know you should tell him! And you know you should break up with her! You don't need me to tell you that!" Sirius stood up, frustrated, and stalked out of the room.

"Hey, Padfoot, whoa, what's wrong with you?" James asked, stopping his friend in the corridor. Sirius growled and pushed James out of the way.

"Nothing. I'm fine, mate. Just leave me alone."

"Whoa, wait a second! What?"

"Sorry, mate. I'm just…nothing. I'll tell you later. I just need to take care of something."

"Do you want help?"

"No."

"Lily?" Sirius peeked into the small room, knowing that she'd probably be there. It was a hidden room, the door behind a large bookcase in the corner of the library. She had shown it to him a few months ago, telling him he could always find her there. She looked up from the large book in her lap and smiled.

"Hey!" She made to stand, but he gestured for her to stay where she was. He walked over to her and sat beside her, instantly reaching for her hand. He looked down. Her small, pale, and smooth hand, entwined in his large, tan, and callused one.

"Lily, we need to talk."

"**Best Friends Forever" KSM**

_**A/N Wow, so I'm pretty cruel, huh? CLIFFHANGER! Not really. Like we don't all know he's about to propose to her. And then of course, she'll say yes. They'll be secretly engaged for a while and then THEN she'll break the engagement and marry his best friend! HAHAHAHAHA! Man, that would totally suck :) Anyhoos, since I just totally ruined the rest of the story for you…JK JK I would never do that. That's not what's going to happen at all :D Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's kinda a filler chapter! I didn't even hit 500 words :(**_

_**Also, I'm posting this at the same time as I'm posting Chapter 10 and I seriously considered posting chapters 10, 11, and 12. But then I decided to be super mean and terrible and wait to post Chapter 12. Muahahahaha! Reviews?**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	12. Nothin' Good About Goodbye

**Chapter 12: Nothin' Good About Goodbye**

_There's nothin' good about goodbye_

_I could swear I saw you cry_

_Always knew you'd wind up from fallin'_

_From fallin' hard_

…_._

_You're falling apart_

"Remus didn't tell James," he said quietly. Lily let out a sigh of relief then looked at him.

"That's good. Why do you still sound sad?"

"Lily, we can't keep this up forever. Face it, you care about James. And he loves you. And he can give you things that I'll never be able to. You can have a real relationship with him. He can give you a future. I'm just gonna be the guy that you're hiding in your closet forever. And we knew it would come to this eventually. You and James are meant for each other. We aren't." Lily pulled her hand away from his and turned to looked at him.

"What do you mean, Sirius?"

"I think we need to break up." She gasped and her eyes filled with tears. But to give credit where credit is due, she did not let them fall.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded with a frown.

"Okay. Then we're not together anymore." She stood up and straightened her skirt, slowly walking towards the door.

"Lily," Sirius said. She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile.

"Me too, Sirius." She walked out of the room, standing tall, ready to face the world with a broken heart.

"Hey, Lils, I'm gonna make a kitchen run, you want something?" James looked in the direction of Lily's room. Her door was shut and there was no sound coming from it. He walked over there and knocked on her door.

"Lily? Are you here?" He heard a stifled sob and immediately opened the door. Lily was curled up on her bed, blankets wrapped around her shoulders, tissues covering the bed and floor around her. Her nose and cheeks were bright red and her eyes were shiny and red-rimmed.

"Lily! Are you okay?" He hurried into the room and sat down beside her.

"No," she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked. She shook her head and slowly leaned down, until she was lying with her head on her pillow.

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Okay, well, I'm here, if you need to talk." She didn't answer. She had fallen asleep. James sighed and lifted the blankets up to her chin, tucking her in. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered.

"Lily?" He peeked into her room the next morning, unsurprised to see her still sleeping. He slowly shut her door, leaving it open just a crack.

_"Agitare,"_ he whispered, casting a spell to let him know if she woke up and started moving around.

"Anybody know what's wrong with Lily?" he asked as the other Marauders as they ate their breakfast. Beside him, Peter kept eating but across him, both Sirius and Remus visibly paled.

"You two know something I don't?" he asked. Remus glanced at Sirius. Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, mate, I just ate some of the nastiest bacon on the planet." James stared at him.

"Really? Since when have you thought bacon was nasty?" Sirius shrugged.

"Since just now. There was something wrong with that piece of bacon. Anyways, what was up with Evans?" he asked. James shrugged.

"I don't know. I went to her room last night and she looked like she'd been sobbing for hours. She wouldn't tell me why. I checked on her this morning but she was still asleep."

"Weird. Listen, I just realized…I didn't finish my Potions essay. I have to go," Sirius said, quickly standing up. James looked over at Remus.

"Didn't you do his essay? And turn it in last week?" Remus nodded and they both watched Sirius quickly retreat.

"Maybe he's gonna go see his secret girlfriend or something," Peter muttered. Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and James snorted.

"As if Sirius could have a secret girlfriend. He can't even keep a real one," James said, laughing.

"Yeah…crazy. I'm gonna go see if he needs help on his…essay," Remus said, jumping up from the table and quickly exiting the Great Hall.

"What the hell?" James said, watching him leave. Before he could continue to muse on his friends' weird behaviors, his wand started shaking.

"Dammit, _Cognoscere." _His wand immediately stopped shaking and he stood up.

"Lily's up," he said, hurrying away.

She slowly sat up and looked around her room, her vision blurry from sleep and dry tears. A slight knock on her door made her jump.

"Yes?" she called out, her voice scratchy. A messy, black-haired James peeked his head in and grinned. As usual, his glasses were lopsided, his hazel eyes were shining, his hair was a mess, and a smile was on his face.

"Hey, Lils, how you feeling?"

"Why do people say goodbye?" she blurted out. He glanced at her, confused, but stopped to think about it.

"Because, sometimes you know that you're not going to see that person ever again," he answered.

"But why is it 'goodbye'? Why can't it be…'bye'? There's nothing good about goodbye!" He stared at her.

"Lily, what happened?" he asked. A few tears skipped down her cheeks and he walked over to her bed, sitting down beside her.

"James, how do you know you love me?" she asked, leaning against his arm. He slid it around her shoulders and held her against his side.

"You want the truth?" She nodded. He sighed and thought for a second.

"Well, I admire you. I love your intelligence, your naivety, your brazenness, your temper, and those have nothing to do with looks, so I know it's not just a physical attraction. I love being with you, near you, in the same room as you. I can feel your absence when you're not around. I look forward to rounds every night, because it's the only time you're completely mine, and nobody else's, and I can see what you're really like. I love you in the morning, when you just wake up and your curls are everywhere and your cranky, and you're falling over things because you're still half asleep. I love you when you're sitting in the Great Hall, able to eat your body weight in food and still be beautiful. I love you when you're in class, with your head bent over your parchment and your quill scratching across it super fast. I know you're the only girl that I ever pay attention to for more than five minutes. I know that you're the only girl that I could ever be happy with. I know that I love you. I just know it." She was quiet and he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming from them. James turned to her and wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Shh…Lily, don't cry," he begged.

"Give me a while, James, I'll get there," she whispered.

"**Nothin' Good About Goodbye" Hinder**

_**A/N Well, am I not amazingly horrible? I kind of hate myself for ending them so soon. I mean, I really do. But don't worry. This isn't the end of the story. I still have quite a few chapters still floating around in my head. So no need to cry. Anyhoos….reviews? :D**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	13. Fall to Pieces

**Chapter 13: Fall to Pieces**

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

"Sirius…can I talk to you?" Lily whispered, approaching him as he left the dormitory, anxious to catch up with the other Marauders. He looked at her for a few seconds then nodded.

"Sure, step into my office, Lils." He led her up the stairs, into the room she knew so well. She looked at the bed where she had slept the night she had gotten way too drunk to be healthy. She stifled a smile when she saw the t-shirt he had been wearing on their two-month anniversary.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to keep the pain from his voice. She was looking better. The past two weeks had been rough for her. Showing up to class ragged and tired, never eating, slacking on homework. The breakup had been worse for Sirius, although he didn't look any worse for the wear. He never slept. He was less social then he used to be. And no girl caught his eye like Lily had.

"This is going to be really hard," she began. Sirius snorted.

"That's the understatement of the century, Miss Evans," he said, grinning. For a second, their old relationship was there. And then it wasn't.

"I don't really want to talk about it…this."

"Then don't. We both know if we do you're going to fall to pieces, and just when you've been putting yourself back together again." Lily shook her head.

"I have to get this off my chest or I'll always regret it. Sirius, I loved you. I know that. But I also know that you're right. And I've come to love James too. And I probably always have loved him. But that doesn't mean I didn't love you. I did. I mean, I do. But, I love you and him differently. In different ways. I just…I want to thank you. For helping me see that. And I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, and I love you, and I trust you with my life." She steps forward, kisses him on the cheek, and then exits the room.

As soon as the door shut, Sirius let a single tear drop. "Great," he muttered, "now I'm going to be the one falling to pieces."

"Mate, you should have seen Abbott's face! It was bloody brilliant!" James said as the Marauders walked into his dormitory. Sirius snorted.

"Remus, I'm telling you, it was priceless!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus shook his head and turned his attention to the sleeping redhead.

"You two might want to be quiet," he said, gesturing towards her, sprawled across the couch. James smiled lovingly at her.

"I'll take her to her room and cast _Muffliato_. She won't hear a word." He carefully lifted her from the couch, and Sirius watched as she automatically snuggled closer to him. He turned away, pretending to be walking around the room, but really trying to avoid anything that might break his heart.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Remus standing behind him.

"You'll live," he murmured before walking away. Sirius chuckled to himself. Yeah, he'll live. In constant loneliness and pain.

"**Fall to Pieces" Avril Lavigne**

_**A/N Okeydokes, I know it's ridiculously short and I'm sorry. It was a nice little filler chapter. I wasn't intending for it to be so short, but I also intended for this story to be almost 30 chapters long and I don't think that's going to happen either. Sorry :( Since there's barely anything to review to, I'm not going to ask for reviews although if you review, I will love you forever and perhaps even mention you in my next author's note :) Now there's an honor. JK JK**_

_**Also, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm really super busy because I'm taking a bunch of AP classes this year. AP is just a fancy way of saying You're-Going-To-Have-Homework-Every-Single-Day. And on top of that, I'm doing choir again this year, I love it to death, but don't ever let anybody tell you it doesn't take work. Plus, we're moving, so I've been spending tons of time packing my entire room away. :( I miss my books.**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	14. One More Night

**Chapter 14: One More Night **

_This is the moment _

_Time is racing, slow it down_

'_Cause you are a feeling I can't deny_

_We're only here for one more night_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time _

_We'll tear down the building_

"This is it. Our last day at Hogwarts. Forever," Lily whispered, gripping James's hand tightly. He smiled down at her.

"It's no big deal. We may be leaving Hogwarts but it's always going to be with us. In the people we meet, the spells we cast, everything," James said. She grinned.

"Yeah, and I always have you to remind me of all the worst parts," she teased. He put a hand over his heart, feigning offense.

"You mean to say that my chasing you for seven years was the worst part of Hogwarts?" he asked her, barely holding in his laughter. She giggled.

"…Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." He laughed and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"We're never going to stand on this tower again, looking over the grounds of Hogwarts. We're never going to have this kind of protection again," she whispered, scared. He stroked her hair softly.

"Lily, I'll always keep you safe," he promised.

"How? James, a war is coming. Voldemort is getting stronger everyday. The Death Eaters are growing bolder. You know that. And what's all this talk about an Order? What are they? Are they even worse than the Death Eaters?"

"Lily, we don't need to worry about that now. We have tonight. We have this night. And we have tomorrow, when Dumbledore will talk to all us about what we can do. He'll prepare us. He won't let us down." He felt her nod and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, Red," he whispered.

"I love you too, Potter," she responded. He quickly pulled back and stared at her.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked. He grinned at her happily.

"You just said you love me!"

"Yeah? And?"

"You finally said it! Out loud! I mean I knew you did and everything but we've been dating for two months and you haven't said a single thing so I just figured you were going to break up with me or something! But you just said it out loud! You can't go back on that! You love me!" She laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" She said before standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. He grinned underneath her lips and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air and swinging her around happily.

"Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Jared Abbott, Heather Bones, Griffin Weasley, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Latham, please stay behind. I would like to speak to you all privately." Slowly, the seventh year students filed out of the room, leaving only the nine Dumbledore had requested.

"Excellent, now I believe rumors have been flying around about the Order," he began. Lily paled and tightened her grip on James's hand. Dumbledore smiled at the couple.

"There is nothing to worry about. They are on our side. The Order of the Phoenix is a small organization that has been created to help defeat Voldemort. We discuss strategies, what we think his plans are, how to get more people on our side, and a large array of other things. I would like for the nine of you to join. The choice is completely up to you. If you choose to join, know that it is not riskless, there will be many dangerous situations. But we will protect each other as well as we know how. If you choose not to join, please let me know right now." Sirius stood up.

"I'm in, Professor," he said. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"I thought you would be, Mr. Black." Frank and Alice stood, there hands intertwined.

"We'd like to join, Professor," Alice said. Dumbledore appraised the two.

"I had hoped you would." Dumbledore glanced at Lily and James, causing Lily to blush.

"Of course we'll join, Professor," Lily said bravely. Remus stood up.

"If you ever have need of a werewolf, know that you have one at your disposal," he told the professor. James reached over and clapped his friend on the back. Griffin stood.

"I highly doubt the family would be too happy if I turned down an offer like this," he said with a grin. The small group chuckled. Finally, it was just Jared and Heather left. They watched the two closely.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Heather said quietly. Jared glanced at her then smiled.

"I guess I'd be the bad guy if I said no. And Merlin knows I'm on our side all the way." Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Excellent. Tomorrow, instead of boarding the train, the nine of you will stay behind and meet the members of the Order of the Phoenix. We will also discuss living accommodations."

"Man, Evans, and here you are panicking, thinking the Order's some group of the evil Lord Voldemort," Sirius teased as the Marauders wandered around the school.

"A group to fight Lord Voldemort. How many of them do you think there are? Members?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged.

"I'd bet quite a few of the teachers are in on this. And probably a few of the more skilled Aurors. And then knowing Dumbledore, he'll have people in there that we never dreamed of."

"Ahh, perfect, come in, come in. You're just in time." Dumbledore ushered the group of teenagers into a large room, smiling as he did so. Surrounding them were books galore, dummies to practice on, and people. People everywhere.

"I'd like to introduce to you the new members of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said, calling attention to the people in the room.

"James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Heather Bones, Jared Abbott, Griffin Weasley, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Latham."

"Students, this is the Order. Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Gideon Prewitt, Fabian Prewitt, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Dorcas Meadowes." He stepped back and the two separate groups stepped forward to properly meet each other. Hagrid walked over to the Marauders, grinning.

"I knew you troublemakers would join," he said. James laughed.

"Yeah, we love danger," he said, throwing his arm around Lily. She laughed and pulled away.

"_You_ love danger, _I_ do not."

"Yeah, you love me too much to have feelings for anything else," James joked. Lily snorted.

"Says the guy that chased after me for seven years," she teased. He grinned. Off to the side, Sirius quietly excused himself. He slowly walked around the room, greeting people here and there. Soon, he was alone and Dumbledore walked up to him.

"You know, Mr. Black, I have never been in love. I have known love and I have seen love, but I have never been in love. I do not know what you're feeling right now. But I do know that you did the right thing. She is where she should be. It might hurt, but it happened for a reason." Sirius grunted and turned away, ignoring him. He felt a little bad as he walked away but did nothing to stop him.

"**One More Night" We the Kings**

_**A/N Wow…I'm actually confused as to where I'm going with any of this. I love when stories do this…when they write themselves. It's awesome :D Anyhoos, methinks you want to review! Please! :D**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	15. Circle

**Chapter 15: Circle**

_Ran across a picture you took of me_

_And it got me thinking 'bout how it used to be_

_It was just you and me_

_Still hear you say you love_

_Put no one else above me_

_But that was back then _

_Now you're just a memory_

**Two Years Later:**

Sirius groaned and hurried around the room, trying to find that stupid present. It wasn't much but he knew it would mean a lot to them. He swore as he stepped on a picture frame laying on the ground of his hectic apartment. He stopped and picked it up, checking to see if the picture itself was undamaged. He smiled when he saw the photo. Him and Lily in seventh year, two months after they started dating. She was laughing and he had a huge grin on his face. Snow was falling around them and they were floating on Sirius's broom. He remembered that day. It was the first time he had told her he loved her.

He shook his head and dropped the photo on the coffee table. "Dammit, Sirius," he muttered. He had to get her out of his mind. She was James's now. She was never his anyways. Not even to begin with. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Sirius! Come on, mate! We need to leave, now!" Remus yelled through the door. Sirius groaned.

"It's open! Come in! I just need to find that present!" Remus walked, looking extremely handsome in his dress robes.

"Padfoot, you lost their present again?" he asked incredulously. Sirius nodded and continued searching the room. Remus sighed.

"_Accio present!" _he exclaimed. The neatly wrapped gift came soaring into the room, a sock flying off of it. Sirius slapped his forehead.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" he grabbed it from the air, stuffed his wand in his pocket, and hurried out of the room, Remus close behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to witness the joining of two hearts and celebrate the love of a young couple. As friends, family, loved ones of this couple, we support the two in their bonding. Lily and James, would you please step forward?" James, in his dark dress robes, his hair everywhere, although slightly tidier than usual, stepped forward. Lily, in a simple white gown, her red curls brighter than ever, falling over her shoulders, also stepped forward. James smiled at her and reached for her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Lily Marie Evans and James Lucas Potter, you are here today to become one. Please face each other, and take position," the wizard requested. They turned towards each other and gripped each other's forearms, as if about to perform the Unbreakable Vow.

"I, Lily, take you, James, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in safety or in danger, till death do us part," Lily vowed. James's smile was radiant.

"I, James, take you, Lily, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in safety or in danger, till death do us part," James repeated. Lily smiled at him and a small tear fell. The wizard held his wand over their arms and a beautiful golden ribbon fell from it, wrapping around the two before disappearing.

"James, what token do you give as a symbol of your love for Lily?" James slipped out a beautiful ring, two large diamonds with an emerald the color of her eyes in the middle.

"A ring," he replied. He slid the ring onto her finger and smiled.

"With this ring, all I refuse and thee I choose*," he said. The wizard turned to Lily.

"Lily, what token do you give as a symbol of your love for James?"

"A ring," she answered. She smiled and slipped a large golden band, with her name engraved inside, onto his finger.

"With this ring, all I refuse and thee I choose*," she whispered. The wizard smiled and held his wand above their heads, a beautiful gold shimmer falling onto them.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." James stepped closer to her and slowly placed both hands on either side of her face, holding her gently.

"I love you, my Lilyflower," he whispered before kissing her deeply, softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." The guests stood and showered applause over the couple. Wands were shooting golden fireworks and ribbons. The two stood happily, gazing at their loved ones.

"Lily, you look incredible!" Alice gushed to the newly-wed. Lily smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Can you believe it? I'm married!" she said, blushing happily. Alice grinned.

"Oh we all knew it was going to end this way. James and Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it," she teased. Lily laughed. Frank walked over and reached for Alice's hand.

"Congratulations, Lily. James is a lucky man to have a woman like you," he said. Alice smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Frank. And you're pretty lucky yourself," Lily replied, gesturing to the engagement rings the two wore. Alice blushed and smiled.

"He's not the only one," she whispered, staring lovingly into her fiancé's eyes. Lily smiled at the couple and quietly excused herself. She jumped when she felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around her.

"Congratulations, Lily. I'm happy everything worked out for you. I love you." Sirius held her tightly for a few more seconds before letting her go and walking away.

"Whoa, it's time for the best man speech. Okay, good thing I prepared for this," Sirus joked, standing up.

"James, I've known you for twelve years. You're my best friend. Eight of those twelve years you've been in love with Lily Evans. I'm so happy, mate, that you finally got her. Trust me, she's not going anywhere, so stop with the lovesick puppy looks. You're making me want to puke." A ripple of laughter went through the crowd and he smiled at the couple.

"You two, you're meant for each other. Lily, you know he's a handful, but I know you can take care of him. James, try not to make her hex you again. As funny as that was, it's probably best if it doesn't happen again."

"I'd like to propose a toast, to James, my best friend and to Lily, our new Marauder. Congratulations, you two. I love you both!" He stepped down from the stage and winked at Moony. He grinned and turned to Lily.

"Hey, Lils, are you excited for tonight? I hear James is _incredible_ in bed," Remus said loudly. Lily stopped and started choking on the mouthful of wine she had just taken. James glared at his friends.

"Be prepared, be prepared," Sirius said in a sing-song voice, walking off.

"**Circle" Marques Houston**

_**A/N Hahaha is it totally sad that I could see some of my friends saying that at my wedding? "I hear So-And-So is incredible in bed!" I have evil friends. I kinda wanted to throw that in there cause it does sort of seem like Remus has been a bit of a party-pooper during my story :D Anyways, don't worry, this is not the end! I still have some chapters in my head! WHOOHOO! Care to review? Well go right ahead! Who's stopping you? Warning, if things go the way I plan, the next chapter will be kind of short, just saying. But it'll be super awesome! Hopefully! Also, there will probably be implied M but NOTHING MORE THAN THAT! I am not writing ANY smut in this here story of mine!**_

***I got this quote from the **Forbidden Games series** by L.J. Smith. I did not write it or come up with it. It does not belong to me. :)**

_**~Rebecca~**_


	16. Amazed

**Chapter 16: Amazed**

_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you_

_Baby I'm amazed what our faith can do_

_Baby I'm amazed won't you take me to_

_Don't you know oh oh_

"And here we are," James said, waving his wand, smiling when the house came into view. Lily gasped.

"James, it's perfect," she breathed. He smiled down at her.

"Dumbledore found it for me. He said something told him it would be the perfect house for us." Lily smiled happily.

"I love it," she said.

"Wait 'til you see the inside," he said. He reached for her hand and led her up the little cobblestone path, straight to the front door of their new home. He pointed his wand at the doorknob and muttered a few spells under his breath. The door swung open and he led her inside.

"James, it's beautiful." James swore.

"I let Mum decorate it, but I told her you preferred things simpler. It looks like she toned down her style only a little bit." Lily giggled and leaned on her tippy-toes, kissing him lightly.

"Well you can tell your mother that she did a wonderful job."

"Wanna see the best room in the house?" He asked her, pulling her towards the stairs. She glanced at him.

"Which is what?" she asked. He grinned wolfishly.

"Our room." He swiftly picked her up, bride style, and carried her up the stairs, not slowing at all from her weight. Lily grinned. He set her down lightly when they reached the landing and led her to the room at the end of the hall.

They walked in, holding each other's hands tightly, excited for the first night of their marriage. James shut the door lightly behind them and turned Lily to face him. She smiled at him.

"There's a clasp at the back of my dress," she whispered. He grinned and reached behind her, finding it easily and undoing it, watching her dress slide down to her ankles.

"Dear Lily Potter, you are beautiful," he said, pulling her closely, kissing her deeply.

"**Amazed" Vanessa Hudgens**

_**A/N I am 100% sorry. I really did not intend for this chapter to be so freakin' short. I promise I'll make the next chapter INCREDIBLE to make up for it. I swear. I mean, I knew it would be short, but I didn't even hit 500 words. I am so sorry. I'm sure you're disappointed and honestly, I'm crushed. If you want to review, go ahead, but I might feel a little sick if I get ANY good reviews. Just tell me I suck. Please. 'Cause I really do. **_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	17. Turn Right

**Chapter 17: Turn Right**

_I did all I could_

_And I gave everything_

_But you had to walk away_

_And that road was not for me_

"Yoohoo! Lovebirds! We're here!" Sirius called out, walking into the Potter house. He grinned when he saw a tiny kid with a mess of black hair stumbling to the door to meet him.

"Pad!" he screamed, tackling Sirius's leg.

"Baby Prongs!" Sirius laughed, swinging his godson in the air before hugging him tightly. Harry looked over Sirius's shoulder and squealed.

"Moon!" Remus chuckled and grabbed Harry from Sirius.

"Hey, little man! How is my favorite Marauder?" he asked, hugging the toddler tightly. James walked into the room pouting.

"I thought I was your favorite, Moony," he said. Remus snorted and set Harry down.

"As if."

"Obviously, Jamesy, I am the favorite!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily laughed and walked up beside James.

"And _whose_ favorite, exactly?" she teased. James laughed and Sirius pouted.

"Nice to see you too, Evans." Lily's expression fell into a mock glare.

"Actually, that's Potter to you, Mr. S.O.B." James snorted and burst into laughter, Remus quickly following. Harry stared at the adults for a few seconds before bursting into tiny tot giggles.

"Merlin, you're all against me!" he cried. Lily just grinned and walked over to him giving him a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, Sirius." She let go of him and turned to Remus, hugging him too.

"And you too, Remus." Remus smiled at her.

"Always a delight, Lily." Sirius waved his hand.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, where's the cake?" he asked with a grin. Lily shook her head.

"The first thing to ever completely grab Sirius Black's attention? Food!" Lily joked. Sirius looked at her carefully and gave her a sad smile.

"Not the first thing," he said quietly before picking up Harry and walking into the kitchen. Remus sighed and followed his friend, leaving the couple in the hallway.

"What do you think he meant by that?" James asked his wife. Lily looked up at him, a small tear shining in her eyes. She shrugged.

"I don't know." James looked at her closely but she turned away and followed the Marauders into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" The small group cried, watching the small child blow out his candles. He squealed and clapped his hands when they flew out of the cake and burst into small fireworks.

"Ahh…again!" James flashed his son his empty hands.

"Sorry kiddo, no more until next year," he said with a grin. Harry's green eyes became downcast for a second before looking up at the cake.

"Cake!" he squealed. Sirius grinned.

"Free cake, free cake*!" he cried. The others looked at him.

"Sirius, Harry gets the first piece," James told his best mate. Sirius pouted.

"Aww…no cake, no cake." Lily giggled.

"You still get some," she said. Sirius smiled.

"Free cake, free cake!"

"Dear Merlin," Lily muttered, handing out slices of the specially made cake. Suddenly, just as Harry had plunged his hand into his slice, a Phoenix Patronus appeared in the room.

"Hello Potters, Marauders," it said, speaking in Dumbledore's voice.

"I have a few things I would like to say and I need you all to listen carefully. First of all, happy birthday to the youngest little Potter. Secondly, Voldemort is on the move again. And he has a specific target in mind." The small group looked around at each other.

"Harry is in danger." Dumbledore said. The tension in the room was immediately thickened. Lily's face paled noticeably and she reached for her son's hand. James's eyes tightened and small worry lines appeared around his eyes. The light and joy from Sirius's eyes flew away and he stared emptily at the Patronus. Remus settled a hand on James's shoulder and slowly the color drained out of his face. Even Harry's eyes seemed to grow a little wider.

"I, along with a few members of the Order will be there tomorrow to help protect the house. In the meantime, please reinforce all enchantments you have up and nobody leave." Slowly, the Patronus dimmed until it was gone completely.

"No," Lily whispered weakly.

"Not Harry." She fell to the floor and burst into sobs, her entire body trembling. James stood there silently, still in shock. Sirius sat down beside Lily and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Shh, Lily it's going to be okay. We're going to keep him safe. I promise," he whispered. She leaned into him, crying silently into his shoulder.

"Lily, we stick together. We're a family. We're not going to let Voldemort take Harry," Remus promised. James slowly sank into the chair beside him and stared blankly at his small son. The room grew quiet, save for Lily's heart-wrenching sobs. Suddenly fierce determination lit up James's eyes and he stood, taking Harry out of his high chair.

"I will die before he takes my son," he says fiercely, stalking out of the room, wand in hand. Remus quickly followed him, ready to help reinforce all protections.

"Sirius, what if he finds us. He could take Harry, or kill him. And what about us? I will die protecting my son, but I don't want to die," Lily whispered in the dark room. James and Remus were still setting up a number of complex enchantments while Harry slept. Sirius and Lily were sitting in the pitch black living room, talking quietly.

"Then he finds us. But he won't get to you or Harry. I will die before that happens," Sirius swore. Lily choked out a sob.

"I don't want you to die!" She exclaimed. Sirius smiled sadly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you," he said.

"Why does he even want Harry? He's just a baby! He can't do anything!" Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her closely, guiltily reveling in the feeling of her being in his arms again.

"I don't know, Lils. I just don't know."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Sirius? I chose someone else and now you're comforting me even when his child is danger," Lily whispered. Sirius chuckled but it was devoid of mirth.

"Because I love you. I always will. Even if you're with someone else. You had to be with someone else. You two are meant for each other. And the married and kids life, it's not for me. You needed someone who was perfect for you. And you found him. I'm not going to hate you just because of that." Lily could barely see his face in the dark light, but she knew he was wearing that small smile he used to give her. A small tear slid down her cheek, quickly followed by more. She curled up against him and let them fall.

Soon enough, her tears had put her to sleep.

"**Turn Right" Jonas Brothers**

_**A/N Sooo…..I just got back from my cousin's wedding in New Mexico and it was sooo sweet and romantic which is why I decided to add a teensy tiny bit of sweet and romantic to my little chapter here. I can honestly say, I almost barely cried while writing this because Sirius and Lily are so perfect but so not. And I'm thinking only a couple more chapters before my story comes to an end. Maybe I'll write a sequel. Hmm…REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	18. If I Die Young

**Chapter 18: If I Die Young**

_Who would've thought forever_

_Could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

…_.._

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" James yelled the second he saw Lord Voldemort. His last words were barely out of his mouth before he he fell to the ground, dead. Voldemort smirked coldly and followed the screaming redhead up the stairs. There was no way she could escape him. He was the Dark Lord. He always won.

Lily sprinted up the stairs, clutching Harry closely to her. She charmed the door locked behind her and placed Harry in his crib, shaking with terror. She held her son's small hand, waiting for the Dark Lord to enter the room.

She wasn't disappointed. Seconds later, he appeared, his dark cloak billowing around him, his pale hand sticking out of his robe, holding the deadly wand. Tears were streaming down Lily's face as she stood to face him.

"Not Harry! Please! Take me instead!" She begged. Voldemort scoffed.

"Get out of my way, you foolish Mudblood or I will take you as well!" he exclaimed. She shook her head and stood her ground.

"Please! Not Harry!" She cried. He raised his wand in front of him and pointed it at the sobbing mother.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He cried, he smiled with satisfaction as the young woman fell to the floor, dead. He stepped over her and stared at the young child that was to defeat him someday. Such a shame he would never get the chance. The little Harry stared up at Lord Voldemort with wide, curious eyes. And it was in that moment that he rose his wand and pointed it at the baby.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Pain. Explosive pain. Voldemort screeched as he felt the pain of himself being torn to pieces, not a clue as to how it was happening or even what was truly happening.

Harry let out a small cry as a jagged, lightning-shaped scar etched itself on his forehead. And then the light faded and Harry fell into unconsciousness.

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

"You gave them up!" Sirius yelled at the sniveling man in front of him. The man shook his head fervently, his hands shaking.

"I swear, it wasn't me! I love them, I would never have done that!" he said, terrified.

"Pettigrew, you sniveling piece of shit! As if I don't know! You sold them to Voldemort! Didn't you?" Sirius screamed at him. Peter Pettigrew, the weakest of the Marauders shook his head.

"Sirius, please! I didn't do it! It was Snape!" Pettigrew accused.

"Snape loves Lily! He would never sell her out to get her killed no matter how much he hates James! I know it was you!" Suddenly, the nervous expression of Pettigrew's fell and it was replaced with an evil smile.

"And if I did?" he asked. Sirius glared at him.

"Then I'll kill you," he threatened.

"So be it," Peter said. Sirius pointed his wand at the Animagus.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed. A burst of bright green light shot from his wand, heading directly to Pettigrew. Sirius watched in growing astonishment and anger as he transformed into his Animagus form and scurried away. Surrounding him were Muggles, staring in complete shock at the scene they had just witnessed. A large hole was blown into the ground where the Killing Curse struck it.

And at the same time, a large group of Ministry wizards appeared in the crowd, ready to erase the memories of the Muggles and take Sirius Black to Azkaban.

"I'm going to kill you, Pettigrew," Sirius vowed loudly. The Minister sauntered over to him.

"Well, well. Sirius Black," he said appraisingly. "How do you feel about yourself? You sent He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after your best friend and then killed another school chum. Was it worth it? Because you're going to be in Azkaban for the rest of your life. You're a psychotic, rampaging killer. I'd say it's about time for you to be locked up." He motioned for the Aurors to take over and arrest Sirius.

"Stay safe, Harry," Sirius whispered under his breath.

"**If I Die Young" the Band Perry**

_**A/N Well, fellow FanFictioners, my story is officially complete :) I do have other stories running around on the wonderful world of Internet, feel free to read them and love/hate them. I am debating whether or not I'm going to write a sequel or accompanying story, if I do, I would need some suggestions as to what it would be about. I am currently writing another Lily and Sirius story, so if you liked this one Author Alert me because I should be posting it up soon. :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! I really truly love you guys! 3**_

_**Oh my goodness. I wrote this almost six months ago. I'm so sorry that I've kept you all waiting for so long! I have truly let you down :( Anyways, I was rereading, you know doing a quick proofreading before I send it off for your viewing and what do you know? I start crying. I'm so emotional lately. *sigh* Thanks so much for sticking with me. Even now I'm still getting reviews and favorites for chapters that I posted up months ago. It's so awesome :) I have the BEST readers on the world wide web, for surely.**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


End file.
